Real Virtuality: Prequel To The Game
by halofury217
Summary: The prequel to The Game.


Real Virtuality:

Prequel to the Game

**"Sweet Beginnings"**

** March 3****rd****, 1997**

** PFC. Alan Rinzler**

** Gametime Staff**

** (Beta Servers) Inside the Carrier**

I woke up from my long rest inside the space carrier. A huge explosion woke me up. It was the virus inside The Game. I took out my laser rifle and moved out. I saw the Beta Testers with their weapons looking at the door. The door then blew up with an explosion as Malware troopers came out with a man in a dark hood with a light sword glowing red. They all opened fire on us and we fought back. Some of my troops got eliminated and some of their troops did too. I ran away as far as I can. I hid inside the pilot's room. I then saw Jackie being interrogated by the man in the dark hood. "Forget it all powerful and mighty Lord Makarov, you aren't making me talk." He gave her a strange look and pushed her. "Then I'll make you talk. Guards, take her away!" I shot my laser pistol towards his hip and ran into the escape pod. "I know your there spy!" He yelled. I escaped back into the real world safely. He took away Jackie, one of my only friends in the office building. "Mr. Rinzler, I would like you to meet Joseph Anderson. I just hired him today." The Boss said as he entered in my office. "He will be working in the same office room with you." He said. I greeted him with a handshake and showed him around the office. "This is your computer." I said to him. It was just like mine, with a virtual camera. "Today we are entering the Beta Server for to test if you are fit for the Virtual Universe. Get ready in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The camera then shot both of us into the computer universe.

"**FNG(Freaking New Guy)"**

** March 3****rd**** 1997**

** Rec. Joseph Anderson**

** Gametime Staff**

** (Beta Servers)Training Course**

I noticed as I was inside the Beta Server, my clothes changed from my office suit to a combat outfit like in the Vietnam War. "First, we will check your combat." Alan said. He handed me a laser rifle. "Run this course and shoot the viruses, the red glowing figures, do not shoot the civilians, they are the blue glowing figures." He said. "GO!" He yelled. I went through the course shooting the viruses. They were moving but had no weapons. I made it halfway through without harming a civilian. But the last part was hard. It was Trojans with Riot Shields. Trojans are bulky soldiers like NFL players and had armor like Stormtroopers. "Use your grenades!" Alan yelled. I threw a Frag Grenade and a Flashbang to escape the guards. "Good job. 30 seconds. You are now a First Class Private." I felt all of the excitement. "Let's go back to the real world." He said. I came back to the real world back in my work clothes and it felt like nothing happened at all. "Time to get home Joe." The Boss said. I went back home in joy telling my wife and my 2-year old son what happened. My son thought I was just crazy but my wife was amazed. I had a good night.

**"Welcome to the Virtual World"**

** March 4****th**** 1997**

** PFC. Joseph Anderson**

** Gametime Staff**

** (Real World) Gametime Office, New York**

The next morning when I came back to work, I was so excited. I entered inside my office getting ready to enter back inside the Beta Servers. I was inside a Virtual version of my office. I exited and I fell through a trap door. It was the training course from before. "Okay Joe, let's chat." Alan said. "There are viruses inside this universe. If we don't get rid of them by the time the final copy of Virtual Life comes out, the virus will destroy the Playstation consoles worldwide and crash the internet for good. Will you help me and my army destroy them?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Sir, its lunch break!" An army man yelled. "Okay!" Alan yelled back. We all went back to the real world to have lunch. When I came back, I decided to microwave a TV Dinner and get back to work. I decided to make video games for my underground arcade. I started to make a racing game. "You like playing video games?" The Boss said on the computer behind me. "No, this is for myself." I said. "We make video games in a group. Not independently. I know you'll understand after this." He said suspiciously. "After what?" I said. The camera on my PC shot me into the game.

**"Life Sentence"**

** March 4****th**** 1997**

** PFC. Joseph Anderson**

** Gametime Staff**

** (Beta Server) Arena**

I was warped into the game back inside my military clothing. "Move on." A security guard said. He then poked me with a light staff. It stung like real electricity. I moved on. "Security, Joseph Anderson will play these games until he gets eliminated off the system." The PA said on the ceiling. "The first game you will play is racing." The guard said. All you have to do is to survive. If you get first place, you will have extra free time." The guard said to us. "Now move on to the arena!" He yelled. "Who pissed him off today?" A teenager next to me said. "Who said that?" The guard said. "Take the teenager away! Immediately eliminate him!" The guard yelled. 2 Guard then picked him up and brought him away. I entered inside my vehicle, which was a 1997 Lamborghini. "Race begins in 3...2…1…GO!" The announcer yelled. I drove as fast as I can. One racer tried to bump into me. His car eventually got shot down with the Robot Turret by the corner of the sprint track. One of my tires got shot but I kept moving on. I decided to do something else, escape from the games. I took the intersection destroying the wooden street barricades and going into the tunnel. I ended up driving up a bridge, ending up to the other side of it. I knew where I was! I was near the Gametime office in New York! "Joe, come with me." Alan said walking down the street. He was holding an extra set of Spyware armor. He was wearing his already. "Put this on and then follow me." He said. I jumped into the clothing real quick and followed him. I noticed I had a Marksman Laser Rifle with a removable Suppressor. "Put on the suppressor." Alan said. I did and we entered inside a massive space carrier. I then saw 2 guards in front of us. "Take them out!" He said. I then fired the laser on them eliminating them. I noticed their bodies disappeared. "This is nothing like the real world!" I said. "Death is different in here than in the real world. Death is called elimination over here. When you get eliminated, your body starts to fade and you go into the Recycle Bin. The only way you can get taken out of it is if The Boss removes you from it." Alan said. More viruses started coming. "Go! Get to the cell holding area!" Alan yelled. I ran up to the area. I saw more troops deploying from the stairs. "Who eliminated the Spyware troopers?" A Malware trooper asked. "He did it!" I yelled and pointed at another Spyware trooper. The Malware troopers then eliminated him. I walked up the stairs to see a Trojan looking at the security camera. I took it nice and slow by putting on the Suppressor and eliminating him. I was right near the prison cells. "Okay, what do I do now?" I asked Alan on the headset. "Free Jackie Ramirez." He said. I checked down the cells saying the prisoner's names. I freed Jackie. "Who are you?" Jackie asked. "I'm Joseph Anderson. I joined Gametime yesterday." Alan then comes back on the Headset. "Joe, I'm being compromised. Keep a low profile and hold your fire." I then view the security computer to see Alan with his hands up and his laser on the ground. "I know what to do." Jackie said. She had an explosive detonator in her pocket. "Before I went to prison here, I attached explosives to the oil supply on this ship." She said. She then pressed the button as I see the troopers on the camera run back to it. "Joe, Jackie, there are 2 parachutes in the room. Take them and jump off the carrier!" Alan said. We took the parachutes. I then pressed the button opening the storage entrance. "Ladies first." I said. She jumped off the plane and I followed. I then saw Alan jumping down too. We landed inside a desert. A man then came up to me. "What you did was brilliant!" He yelled. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Ed Norton and I fight viruses!"

**"One Shot, One Elimination"**

** March 5****th**** 1997**

** Ed Norton**

** Alliance Unknown**

** (Beta Server)New York City**

I took a deep breath. "This will be the day viruses will perish." I said. "All it takes is one shot to eliminate Lord Makarov with a Laser Sniper like this. I zoom in the lenses towards his position. I am on top of the Empire State Building. I see him with Spyware troops with snipers too. I shot Lord Makarov. I don't get how he isn't eliminated. He is still fine. "They found us!" I yelled. Their snipers pointed towards me and I dodged their lasers. I went to the other side of the building and jumped out the window. It was all over for me. I was surrounded by Trojans with Riot Shields. Lord Makarov soon learned my location. He met me there. "In the Real World, you may assassinate your president. But in the virtual world, your president assassinates you!" He yelled. He pulled out his light sword and stabbed me with it. [END OF LOG]

**"Revenge"**

** March 5****th**** 1997**

** PFC. Joseph Anderson**

** Gametime Staff**

** (Real World)Gametime Office, New York**

It was almost opening time for the office building. I decided to enter in The Boss' office and try to revive Ed Norton. I went onto his computer and moved him from the Recycle Bin. He was back! Now I need to prove these games were made by me and to eliminate Lord Makarov. I go back into my office and Alan was already there. "We have to go back." I said to Alan. We both went back to the Virtual World and our starting point was in the middle of a New York City street. In front of us was the Brooklyn Bridge. I saw Makarov walking down it with his Trojans. Ed Norton was right next to us. "I have a whole army of anti-viruses to defend us." He said. I looked behind and there was! There were choppers, tanks, and soldiers ready for battle with Lord Makarov. We proceeded to the Brooklyn Bridge. Mines blew up on the bridge stunning Alan and I. I then saw missiles hitting Makarov's army. Ed Norton ran up with his light sword to duel Makarov. It seemed Ed was good, but Makarov was better. Makarov kept on blocking his attacks and Ed never hit him with it. It was a good enough distraction for me to eliminate him. Alan tossed me his laser pistol. I aimed it towards him and fired. Makarov finally fell down and faded. "Let's all go home." Alan said. We went back to the office and came to the real world.

**"Aftermath"**

** March 5****th**** 1997**

** PFC. Joseph Anderson**

** Gametime Staff**

** (Real World)Gametime Office, New York**

We were back in our office. Something started to print. It said:

Street Racing

Originally Created by Joseph Anderson

Annexed by The Boss

This is Priority One.

"YES!" I yelled. The viruses were gone, I got my game back, and I love my job!

**"Four Months Later"**

** July 11****th****, 1997**

** Joseph Anderson**

** Gametime Staff**

** (Real World) Anderson Residence**

The video game Virtual Life turned out to be a huge success. It sold more than 11 million copies worldwide. We are rereleasing a Greatest Hits edition of the game next month. This job is simply incredible and when my kid gets older, I will tell him about this story. Thank you for reading my log on my video game. Now all I have to say is, Game Over!


End file.
